1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel assemblies for vehicles and more particularly, relates to a vehicle wheel assembly having a transition ring mounted to an outboard rim flange of a wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an aluminum wheel, more particularly, a one piece cast aluminum wheel, that includes a rim portion 1 and a disk portion 2. The disk portion 2 includes a plurality of spoke portions 3 and a central hub portion 4. A decoration hole 5 is formed between adjacent spoke portions 3. In the hub portion 4, a hub hole 6 is formed and a plurality of bolt holes 7 are circumferentially formed surrounding the hub hole 6. An outboard surface of the wheel, which is visible from the outside of a vehicle when the aluminum wheel is mounted to the vehicle, is typically covered by a center cap (not shown). A tire (not shown) is mounted to the rim portion 1 in a manner that is notoriously well known to those of skill in the art.
The need exists for a transition surface between the disk portion 2 with spoke portions 3 and the central hub portion 4 and the tire mounted to the rim portion.